fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neathia's Demise 17 - Blood
Ace looked around in shock. This wasn't the Neathian teleportation room. Surrounded by forest on all sides, he wasn't familiar enough with Neathian landscape to figure out where he was. He thought he caught a glint of something between two trees. The back of his head was filled with pain as he dropped to the ground. "Agh..." he opened his eyes slowly as he saw Queen Fabia being grabbed by masked Gundalian soldiers. "Sorry about that." He looked up to see Ren standing next to him. "Nothing personal, but can't have you being trouble." Presumably the Gundalian that hit him now came into view as he stood next to Ren, some sort of alien baton in his hand. "Good job, Winx. Dark Stroke-I mean, Guil..." The man Ace knew as Dark Stroke had his hood down, standing next to the Queen. "Prove your loyalty to Gundalia. Kill her." "You won't get away with this, Ren-" A kick to Ace's stomach quickly shut him up as he groaned in pain. He watched Guil pull a laser-sword like weapon. "Nothing personal." He raised it high above Queen Fabia's head. Ace only saw blood splatter around him. Except it wasn't the Queen's. Shouts rang out across the forest as gunfire and Bakugan roared in battle. "It's an ambush!" Neathian Rebels surrounded the Gundalians, battling with a hatred so deep Ace could see it in their eyes. "Void Hydranoid!" "Suraizero!" "Roburst! "Neptune! Azure!" Bakugan charged at each other. Gundalian, Neathian, and mercenary blood alike flooded the ground. Some sort of machine was thrown across the sky and landed next to Ace, who recognized it as a jammer. A voice boomed in his ear. "Ace?! Do you copy?! Respond!...Dammit..." "I'm here." Ace got up quickly and ran towards cover, his eyes darting around the battle. "Backup's on the way. Make sure the Queen is safe. Diable should have the Sanguine technology now." He looked towards his hand, and sure enough Diable was glowing with energy. "Bakugan Brawl!" Bullets scatted around the battlefield as Diable stood, Sanguine energy glowing from her and the bullets. Ace threw several bombs around, running as he dodged bullets and attacks. He saw the Queen just before the smoke bomb went off. The combat quieted down, everyone coughing and not able to see anything. Ace ran towards the Queen, careful not to catch a bullet. Diable reverted to ball form as Ace caught her, and they ran into the cover of the forest. The fighting continued on for some time, as Neathian troops came in and killed the remaining troops without a second thought. Captain Elright walked towards a wounded Ren. "Elright... It's all a misunderstanding-" Captain Elright fired, and Ren suddenly had a bullet between his eyes. "Find them. All of them. Make them pay." Several figures managed to escape the slaughter, one of them had a purple cloak flowing behind him as he hid in the forest. A Neathian rebel with blue hair also managed to hide there, and they both looked at each other strangely. They were enemies, but they couldn't fight now. They watched the Neathians put bullets in Neathian rebels and Gundalians that survived and were in the battlefield, painting the ground with their blood. "Neathia has changed." mumbled the Neathian rebel. "This was part of the reason we rebelled. It's not the first time they slaughtered a large number." Guil looked toward her, intrigued. He always thought Neathians were mostly peaceful. "I still remember, even before the Gundalian-Neathian war. They had these spheres, they placed them on this planet that was inhabited. I don't think anyone remebers the name of that planet. The only Bakugan I know that survived was Zephyr.. I'm Sapphire, by the way-" She was interrupted as a humanoid-dragon figure landed suddenly in the center of the rebels, a mist making hard to see anything but his glowing red eyes. Orbs of dark energy blew up the suprised Neathians, as they quickly threw their Bakugan. They ran at the humanoid dragon, punching him and knocking him back. He stood up slowly, and raised his arm towards the Neathian Bakugan that knocked him down. Some sort of connection was made between them as the Neathian Bakugan fell to it's knees, weak and dying. He did the same thing with his other arm on another Neathian Bakugan, absorbing their blood. The fight previousley had left it's mark on the blood that covered the ground, as the humanoid dragon absorbed more and more of it. He lashed out as whips made out of Sanguine energy destroyed the Neathians, erupting chaos between them as they tried to run for cover. The humanoid dragon roared with power. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, NEATHIA!" He was enveloped with energy. In his place, a huge almost Mechtogan-like warrior dragon figure with blades jutting from his arms that destroyed everything around him, including the forest. Screams filled the air as he slowly obliterated everything. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters